childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
More Adventures in Animal Land
Description In this collection of stories continuing the adventures of Scamper Squirrel, Scamper himself is the narrator. The Fire in Fable Forest A fire is burning across from Fable Forest and threatens to devour Fable Forest next. The Fable Forest Fire Department soon go to work, but it starts to appear hopeless. Scamper is torn between going back home to save them or staying with his father fighting the fire. Soon his mind is made up when Skippy's life is in danger. A lesson on working together, not smoking, not gossiping, etc.. The Wedding in Woodsey Wallow A wedding between two skunks, which is a pretty big event, is going to take place in Woodsey Wallow, of all places! The animals of Fable Forest are busy preparing for it, that is, all except some of the children, who are curious about why marriage is a good thing. Charley and Wally even try to talk Portious P. Polecat out of getting married, but they are quickly stopped. They weren't the only ones with a plot, however... A lesson on the importance of marriages and families, and against lying and snooping, and on choosing the right friends. The Trip to Mighty Mountain In the first story of The Fire in Fable Forest, Mighty Mountain suffered terribly. The Fable Forest animals have been concerned about them, but they were unable to keep in contact because of the wide river separating them. Scamper's poor friend Randy Rabbit has been anxious to find out what happened to one of the families living there, the family of his cousin Rudy Rabbit. Scamper, Randy, and their fathers soon embark on a quest to find them. A lesson on being observant and not greedy and thinking of others. The Midnight Cat Fight There is a new cat down on Farmer Frank's Farm and she is one horrible bully. Scamper and Randy get curious and go to visit, when they are caught by the new cat, Cathy Cat, herself and locked in a room. There seems to be no escape whatsoever for them and their disappearance has caused their families tons of worry. Plus, it seems to be on every animal's mind to get a wild cat from Fable Forest to fight Cathy, as she persists in saying she could beat anyone. A lesson against pride and, well, being "catty"! Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age Clean. Smoking, drinking, and family abuse are mentioned against the human race. Characters *Bart Beaver *Betty Beaver *Boris Bobcat *Callie Cat *Carl Cat *Cathy Cat *Corrine Cat *Mrs. Chipmunk *Charley Chipmunk *Christy *Freddie Fox *Farmer Frank *Geoffrey Goat *Hattie Hen *Harry Horse *Kimberly *Morty Mole *Mandy Muskrat *Mayor Muskrat *Officer Otter *Ozzie Otter *Ollie Owl *Patrolman Porcupine *Portious P. Polecat (Porty) *Parson Possum *Pa Rabbit (Br'er Bunny) *Randy Rabbit *Rastus Rabbit *Rick Rabbit *Rudy Rabbit *Aunt Ruthie Rabbit *Ranger Raccoon *Rodney Rat *Roger Rat *Ronald Robin *Scotty *Sallie Sheep *Mama Skunk *Papa Skunk *Sadie Skunk *Sammy Skunk *Slim Jim Snake *Mother Squirrel *Scamper Squirrel *Scoop Squirrel *Scooter Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel *Squeaky Squirrel *Squire Squirrel *Susie Squirrel *Willy Wildcat *Wally Woodchuck Setting *Babble Brook *Creek Canyon *Fable Forest *Fable Forest Fire Department *Fable Forest Flower Shop *Fable Forest Heights *Fable Forest Inn *Fable Forest jail *Fable Forest police station *Fable Forest Village *Fair Fields *Farmer Frank's farm *Forest Laundry and Cleaners *General Store *Gulf Coast *Holiday Hickory Hotel *Lilac Lane *Log Hollow (Log Manor) *Main Street *Mighty Mountain *Mild Meadow *Pretty Pond *Roaring River *Tangle Trail *West End Shopping Center *Westside school *Woodsey Wallow If you like this you might like *Other books in the series: Adventures in Animal Land, Mystery Stories From Animal Land External Links *Add external links here You see the bar below this edit page? It has a little button saying "Add category". Click it. Now type a name of a category that you think the book can go in. So if the book is Historical Fiction, put "Historical Fiction" (without the quotes), then press enter. Done. One category added. There are more so continue to type as many as you want with the same technique! A full list of categories can be found at Book Categories (after saving this page!). Category:Talking Animals Category:Christian Fiction